tasteless_of_evilfandomcom-20200213-history
20130525 Harpy Report
Disappointment Maggie brought a tasty snack. She insists that he is a Ghoul. The Prince agrees. He was not brought to share with the class. We were all disappointed. Introductions: Lady Lillith Leona: Daeva/Invictus granted Hospitality and Acknowledged Lord Edgar Woodridge: Ventrue/Invictus...Hasn't made his presence known, but has been in the area for a while. Warned, but granted Hospitality (later Acknowledged). Has two ghouls protecting their grounds. Primogen of Invictus. Lafayette: Gangrel/Too badass for covenant. Granted Hospitality. Jewel, who has been absent from court for a few months, has returned. Nos/Ordo Reminder Anyone who has zero status cannot hold a position. Of pertaining to Lord Doctor Harper The Prince addressed Lord Doctor Harper Under the effects of Dominate Says he learned his lesson Diamond is dealing with unwiping Harper's Mind. Seneschal Diamond, master of Domination, says L.D. Harper's actions were not his own, therefore is not held responsible. Seneschal Diamond is now in charge of Sister Bonham, no staking. Diamond owes boon to Prince. Threatdown!!! Kindred kidnapping children. W. Kellogg has threatened kindred directly. Invictus now has connections in the media...again. Lord Doctor Harper is back to Acknowledged. New Tasks Dig up dirt on Kellogg Jacob leading group investigating missing children. New Business We have a name for Doctor White and a description: Rudoph LeBlanc. Kellogg has ties to the government as well as having used Majesty in public. Maggie divulged the skills of her pet. She named it named Rob Schiavo. He is a good protector...as good as Kine can be. He has been tasked with protecting the Kindred he encounters. He also evidently appreciates the scent of boots. I shall one day have to have him experience my own. Lord Doctor Harper has a powder blue Prius! According to Sister Bonham. The Prince enjoys banjo music Around Town Diamond, Bonham, Harper, and Leona did a mercy killing on a lunatic kine. He was attacking them. They brought a related Kine back to Elysium. The most recent kidnapped child was embraced and pitted against a dog. We put them both down. A blood sample was taken of the Beast. Return to Court Lord Edgar Woodridge Primogen of Invictus, replacing Doctor Lord Harper. The Prince has stated that as Maggie's Ghoul his attendance at court is discouraged. "Baby vs Dog is not tolerated in this city. Ever." Decrees Prince Grooters. Anyone associated therewith will be punished. The Priscus of Nosferatu is remarkably displeased with the current makeup of his Clan. Further "accidents" that make the Nosferatu look bad are punished by a minor boon being owed to each and every other Nosferatu. The unaligned Gangrel in the city would like official representation, a request which has been denied by the Prince. Invictus have been digging up and divulging dirt regarding Kellogg: Evidently local Neo-Nazis and KKK have donated approximately $50k toward his campaign. A Challenger appears! Vivian has been introduced to Prince Grooters Has been in the city for a very long time, but has not been heretofore approached by Hunters. Nosferatu, blind, unaligned. She has been, until this point, unaware of the discord in the city, as she lives underground. Back to court The Booncollector has not yet had sex this evening. The Daeva, surprisingly, failed to remedy this dilemma. Seneschal Diamond, Lord Doctor Harper, and Lyrica educated the ghoul. Lafayette "When you hear banjos, you had best get to paddlin'" --Lafayette He then proceeded to play his banjo. More Daeva antics Diamond: I have an itch. Maybe I got it from her.*points* Prince: When was the last time you were with a Daeva? (All Daeva become noticeably more tense, Harper flips a shit and attempts to maul the Ghoul) Prince owes to Daeva, Harper owes to Keeper. Harper forgives Prince, Keeper forgives Harper Harper owes a trivial boon to Maggie. Nuin has been thanked for preventing the loss of Maggie's property and nearly the murder of Harper. Honorary Primogen of the unaligned. Lord Doctor Harper owes Nuin a minor boon. What?!?!? Lafayette exploded at the Prince. Status Nuin is recognized (2 city status) Harpy gives status to Bryson Both are for assistance with the Daeva situation immediately above Category:Report